For background purposes, a ring fixator is a stabilization device that is used on patients to treat complex and/or open bone fractures. The ring fixator is comprised of pins and wires secured to external scaffolding to provide support to a limb. This allows a bone or joint to be stabilized (e.g., via fusion) during trauma or limb reconstruction.
A ring fixator can be formed by a plurality of rings that are fixed to bone via tensioned pins or wires. The ring fixator can be used, for example, in fractured areas of high severity (e.g., with gunshot wounds), whereby traditional fixators are incapable of stabilizing the tissue. The ring fixators can remain in place until bone or joint stabilization is complete, upon which they can be removed.